Explosión
by Zontaurop
Summary: ¿Por qué aquellos sentimientos la dejaban hecha trizas? ¡Era un hombre, cómo cualquier otro! Pero ninguno la había llevado a la cama en una sola noche y había aparecido diez años después cómo lo había hecho él. Porque en diez días se podían hacer muchas cosas.
1. Dicha

_**Bueno, **esto es un alocado reto que voy a comenzar con **Flo U. W. Holmes **en el que un personaje a nuestra elección de Naruto, pasará por varios sentimientos o sensaciones. Este ten-shot por llamarlo de alguna manera, se centrará en el personaje y en lo que siente en diferentes situaciones y estarán relacionados cada capítulo entre sí. Espero que les guste y le den una oprtunidad..._

_Por cierto, con mi participación en "El valor de los extras" del foro "Retos", os presento el primer fic sobre los personajes Mei y Killer Bee en español(;_

_**Disclaimer: **Os presento a los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto... ¡aunque hay cosas que me inventado yo! (Corregido)_

* * *

**Dicha**

* * *

Y allí estaba, cruzando las puertas de Konoha como si fuese una simple civil, con los brazos tras la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Incluso llevaba ropa normal en la mochila que cargaba. Quizás los guardianes de dichas puertas la reconociesen en el acto, ya que se inclinaron levemente y la dirigieron unas espléndidas sonrisas. Chôjûrô iba casi igual de feliz que su _jefa_, con la Hiramekarei bien sujeta a la espalda y una sencilla bolsa de viaje, siguiéndola. Ao les miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido, aunque él también estaba contento por una parte…

_Shizune._

-¡Mueve el culo, Ao! ¡O Shizune-san se cansará de esperarte!

Mei se giró ligeramente al escuchar la potente voz de Chôjûrô. Un peso se instaló en su pecho, como si la hundiese. _Se cansará de esperarte_. ¿Creía que se acordaría de ella? La imagen de un hombre de tez morena, pelo rubio muy claro y unas gafas ridículas le vino a la cabeza de pronto.

-¡Cállate, niñato! ¡No pregones mis asuntos!-El hombre estaba rojo como una guinda-Aparte, te recuerdo que el tiempo corre en tu contra, esa chica del restaurante no creo que tenga mucha paciencia…

Chôjûrô se sonrojó levemente esta vez, pero una sonrisa victoriosa resplandecía en su rostro. Mei se hundió más y una helada gota de sudor le recorrió la columna vertebral. _El tiempo corre en tu contra_. ¿Se estaba haciendo vieja ya? Iba a entrar en la cuarentena, pero ya pensaba que acabaría como su amiga la Hokage.

-Debo decirte que Ayame-chan y yo nos casaremos el mes que viene-Comentó con una gran sonrisa el chico de treinta años-No como tú, viejo, que ya se te ha pasado el arroz.

_Ya se te ha pasado el arroz_. Sintió que las piernas le temblaron ligeramente. Hasta su querido guardaespaldas, de apenas treinta años cumplidos, se iba a casar con una muchacha de su edad. ¡Incluso el viejo de Ao, con cincuenta, tenía una relación con una mujer siete años más joven!

-Me alegra oír las buenas noticias-Dijo Mei con pesadumbre-Pero como no os calléis, os mataré a los dos de una forma poco agradable.

Y siguieron caminando por la calle principal de Konoha, en silencio. Chôjûrô y Ao estaban de acuerdo en que a su compañera le molestaba bastante que hablaran sobre parejas y cosas por el estilo. Mei se fue tranquilizando a la vez que el sol la volvía a calentar el cuerpo. Vio de reojo a un grupo de niñas que la observaban con la boca ligeramente abierta. Afinó el oído para escuchar lo que murmuraban entre ellas.

-Has visto que largo tiene el pelo-Comentó una con el pelo corto casi como un chico-Seguro que sin el moño, lo tiene más largo aún.

-Y es muy guapa-Le siguió otra, algo más bajita que las otras-Seguro que está casada con alguien muy guapo también…

Se le volvió a caer el alma a los pies. ¿Tenía pinta de estar ya casada? ¿De verdad? Dejó de escucharlas y giró su rostro hacia la montaña. Se sorprendió por la forma que tenía, cinco rostros bien definidos se agrupaban, cuatro hombres y una mujer.

-Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze y Tsunade Senju-Exclamó una voz femenina a su lado-¿Crees que me esculpieron bien, Mizukage?

Tsunade se encontraba a la izquierda de Mei, con una sonrisa. La pelirroja solo acertó a darle un abrazo y comentar:

-¡Tsunade! ¿Han llegado ya los demás?

-Tú eres la última Mei-La regañó algo seria, pero su mueca volvió a cambiar-Tu y yo vamos con los demás, deja a tus guardaespaldas libres durante un rato…Que se diviertan y descansen.

Chôjûrô no se molestó en dejar la gran espada y la bolsa en algún lugar, echó a correr en dirección al Ichiraku, no sin antes despedirse de su _jefa _con un beso en la mejilla como hacía siempre. _Tendrá que dejar de hacerlo_. A Mei le dio un retortijón en la tripa y gruñó ligeramente.

-Vaya, parece que tienes hambre-Comentó Tsunade cogiéndola del brazo-Tengo comida recién hecha allí arriba y…

No la siguió escuchando, pero se dejó llevar. Ao las seguía cautelosamente, él quería ver a la asistenta de la Hokage. En realidad ese retortijón no era producido por el hambre feroz que tenía en ese momento, sino porque no quería que Chôjûrô dejase de hacer ese tipo de cosas. _Niñata del demonio._ Más que guardaespaldas, para Mei era como un hermano pequeño. Y no dejaría que se lo quitasen tan pronto.

-¡Ao!-Otra voz femenina se alzó por encima de la de Tsunade, que le decía algo.

-¡Shizune!

Nunca antes había visto a su compañero así, sonrojado y corriendo en dirección a una mujer con la intención de cogerla en brazos y besarla. Sintió como una vena cerca de su sien comenzaba a hincharse. Incluso podía ver que a su compañera le ocurría lo mismo.

-¡Shizune! ¿No tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza, o qué?

-Lo mismo va por ti, Ao.

La pareja no dejaba de darse besos, que habían subido de tono rápidamente en cinco segundos. Las ignoraron olímpicamente y desaparecieron por la puerta de la torre del Hokage rápidamente, tomados de la mano.

-¡Iros a un hotel por lo menos, desgraciados!

Tsunade quiso moler a palos a Shizune, pero sobre todo al depravado claramente mayor que su _sobrina_. _Van a tener sexo de bienvenida_. Mei volvía a sentir que aquella ancla de cien kilos la hundía en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tal se sentiría hacerlo, después de tanto tiempo? Claro estaba que no era virgen, ¡lo único que le faltaba!, pero había sido hace por lo menos diez años la última vez que lo había hecho. _Pareces una vieja, contando el tiempo que hay desde que te dieron tu última fiesta_.

-Con el pecho caído aparece, es la Quinta, vaya especie-Rapeó alguien frente a ellas-Pero no sé quién es la mujer pelirroja…¡No quiero decir que le haría si por algún casual la coja!

-¡IMBÉCIL!

A y Tsunade le propinaron un golpetazo entre los dos a Killer Bee, que lo estampó contra la pared. Mei simplemente se acercó al hombre, que yacía en el suelo, y besó su mejilla.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Bee.

El jinchuriki sonrió con ganas y le devolvió el beso cuando pudo levantarse. Mei sintió en aquel momento como miles de burbujas estallaban en su interior. Era su debilidad, desde que acabó la guerra…Desde que compartieron algo más que cama sin que nadie lo supiera.

-Mizukage, deje al estúpido de mi hermano y venga aquí, la reunión va a comenzar.

Se alejó de él aun sintiendo aquello que nublaba su cabeza e hinchaba su pecho. Pero algo serpenteó en su interior, dejándola mareada.

Habían pasado diez años, en los cuales ninguno de los dos había hablado ni tocado el tema. Lo más que podían hacer era convertirse en amigos durante todo ese tiempo

**-'Ttebayo!-**

Hacía por lo menos cuatro horas que se encontraban ahí metidos, hablando sobre las villas, la antigua Alianza entre ellas y firmando algún que otro papel. Se podía decir que era la segunda reunión en la que todos los Kage se juntaban. Acabaron y sus caminos se dispersaron.

-Los exámenes de Chunnin están yendo muy bien, por el momento no hay ningún herido de gravedad-Comentó Tsunade a su compañera-Creo que fue buena idea lo de juntar a todas las aldeas para pasar de rango a los Genin.

-Sí, tienes razón, es una manera de relacionarnos entre todos-Agregó Mei dejando suelto todo su cabello-Y una muy buena forma de juntarnos de nuevo.

Aquella complicidad que había surgido entre los líderes, seguía ahí. Después de la guerra pocas veces se habían visto unos a otros. Mei puso sus brazos tras su cabeza y se estiró, haciendo sonar cada vértebra de su espalda.

-Me parece que iré a comer algo…A lo mejor me encuentro con Chôjûro y su prometida y les doy mi _bendición_-Murumuró con voz burlona.

-¡Vamos, mujer!-Gritó la Hokage-¿No estarás celosa, eh?

Se alejó de su rubia compañera y ésta como respuesta estalló en carcajadas. Pero pronto dejó de oírlas y se mezcló con la gente que caminaba por la calle principal. _Yo no estoy celosa_. No las tenía todas consigo para convencerse del todo. Había decidido cambiarse de ropa para no llamar la atención, ahora llevaba un vestido azul perfecto para que el calor no la matase y unas sandalias.

-_Iré a por ramen_-Pensó mientras observaba el cartel de Ichiraku en la lejanía.

Al llegar, no se asombró al ver a Ayame con Chôjûrô, que se había puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos y se había quitado aquellos extraños cascos, atendiendo a los clientes de la barra. Pero su corazón dio una voltereta cuando vio a Killer Bee sujetando y alzando a una pequeña de cuatro años.

Y la niña reía al igual que el hombre.

-¡Hey! ¡Parece que tenemos compañía, mira quién es, mi pequeña alegría!

Bee alzó una mano, antes de ponerse a la niña en el hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. Mei se acercó a él terriblemente pálida. _Hasta él tenía ahora una hija. _Aunque se extrañó al ver la apariencia de la niña, de desordenado pelo negro y ojos azules.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bee?-Preguntó con la garganta seca, intentando componer una sonrisa.

-Comprar algo de jalar para el pequeño monstruito, que si tardo un poco más me corta a cachitos.

-¡Yo no te comería!-Exclamó con enfado la niña.

-Tú no, pero tu padre si me haría cachitos, cielito.

Mei recuperó el color de pronto y la sonrisa se dibujó con facilidad en su rostro. _No es suya_. Ya decía ella que no se parecían en absolutamente nada…Sobretodo comparando la suave piel de color melocotón de la niña con la del hombre, demasiado morena.

-¿Y quién es esta preciosidad?-Mei acarició la mejilla de la niña, que sonrió ante tal acción.

-¡Hana Uzumaki!-Para tener cuatro años, hablaba muy fluido-¡Y seré como la abuela Tsunade, vaya que sí!

-Hana-chan deja de rajar, o sino tu cena me voy a zampar-Comentó Bee poniendo un tazón de ramen frente a la niña, a la que había bajado y se encontraba sentada en un taburete.

Mei soltó una melódica risa al reconocer de inmediato el apellido. Y al verla comer con avidez, ayudada por Bee, esa cálida sensación de hace un rato se extendió por su pecho.

-¿Cómo que quieres más, mico?-Exclamó sorprendido el hombre, viendo el tazón vacío-¡A este paso vas a arruinar a tu padrino, ya te digo!

-Sí quieres yo te puedo invitar, pequeña-Dijo Mei sentándose en una banqueta vacía-También venía a comer…

-¿En serio?-Miró con los ojos brillantes a Bee, para ver si la dejaba aceptar aquel regalo-¿Puedo, tío Bee?

El hombre abrió varias veces la boca, como si fuera un pez. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado y dudaba seriamente, pues la niña ya iba por su segundo plato (ya que cuando había llegado a su casa, su madre la ayudaba a terminar un paquete de ramen instantáneo) y no estaba muy seguro si darla más por si se ponía enferma. Cuando quiso responderle, la niña se encontraba en el regazo de la Mizukage, suplicándole con la mirada al igual que la mujer que le dirigía una bonita sonrisa.

Y a eso, el jinchuriki de Hachibi, no se pudo negar.

-¡Okay!-Se sentó en el taburete vacío-¡Qué sean tres, pardiez!

Y Mei reconoció que es lo que sentía cuando vio a la niña aplaudir y abrazarse a ella y a su padrino. Cuando descifró la gran sonrisa que cruzaba el rostro de Bee al ver a su ahijada tan feliz.

La _dicha _que sentía era demasiada, sobre todo cuando ayudó ella misma a la niña a comer los largos fideos sin que derramase nada. Cuando no se gastó un solo ryo porque el ninja de las Nubes pagó la cena y la sintió apunto de hacer estallar su pecho, cuando se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de la torre del Hokage con la pequeña dormida profundamente en brazos.

* * *

**_Me pareció _**_buena idea poner a Killer Bee como padrino de la pequeña Hana, después de todo Naruto le admira también mucho. De veras que Mei está un poco trastornada con lo de la edad...Pero creo que ya es hora de encontrarle una pareja! Lo de Ao/Shizune os aviso que no durará mucho...Porque yo soy más de Yamato/Shizune no sé porqué. Lo de Chôjûrô/Ayame me pareció cucoso (?) aunque la vea más con Sai!_

_Espero que me dejéis un bonito **review(;**_


	2. Frustración

_**Hey! **Cómo estáis? bueno, quería anunciar que cambio el día de subida de este fic en el que estoy totalmente volcada. Subiré todos los viernes un capítulo nuevo! Este viernes, subo el capítulo de la semana pasada y el de este. Por lo que tenéis dos capis para leer hasta el próximo viernes :3 Habrá algunos personajes un poco OoC pero es por la situación. En este capítulo se explicarán muchas cosas y la más importante, el motivo por el cual están los Kage de nuevo reunidos.  
_

_**Agradecimientos: **Quiero darle las gracias a **Kusaban Yoru **y a **HinataWeasley789**, por los review y los consejos.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto es el autor de Naruto. Solo los personajes que reconozcais son míos._

* * *

_**Frustración**_

* * *

_¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí?_

Mei se acurrucó aún más en la cama, tapándose con la almohada la cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente y la impedía pensar con claridad. Abrió uno de sus ojos un poco y resopló, haciendo que un par de mechones se levantasen con el aire. Afuera hacía un sol radiante que la deslumbraba, por lo que le dio la espalda a la ventana y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

-¡Mizukage-sama!

La voz de Ao resonó en su cabeza con fuerza. Gruñó. El dolor se volvió punzante.

-¡Despierte, deprisa!-El sonido de su voz era desesperado.

Se levantó de golpe, con el dolor palpitándole en la cabeza. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su guardaespaldas solo con el pantalón con el que había venido el día anterior. Parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ao?

-¡La Hokage nos ha mandado llamar urgentemente! ¡Corra!

Aunque su estómago le dijo que no lo hiciese, ya que al levantarse tan rápido sintió como se le daba la vuelta, corrió junto a su compañero. Shizune, en bata y con su corto pelo atado en una coleta, les esperaba en la puerta del despacho.

-Pase, Mizukage-sama-La apremió-La están esperando.

Ao se quedó fuera, junto a ella. Entró y se encontró con Tsunade, A, Gaara y Onoki discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¿Negociar con él?-Bramó el Raikage enfurecido-¡Después de lo que hizo, se merece morir!

-Pienso lo mismo, debe ser eliminado-La voz del Tsuchikage se alzó ligeramente sobre las demás-En cuanto ponga un pie en esta aldea.

-Es un criminal de rango S, Hokage-sama-La voz calmada de Gaara había desaparecido-Pero cómo cualquier otra persona, merece un juicio.

-¡SILENCIO!-Gritó Tsunade frotándose los ojos-Sasuke Uchiha será arrestado e interrogado. Y se celebrará un juicio.

A la mente de Mei vino una imagen de un chico de pelo negro y profundos ojos. Le había cautivado su belleza, pero era un criminal…Buscado hasta los confines del mundo.

-¿Qué ha pasado en estas últimas horas, Tsunade?

Su voz impresionó a los otros Kage. La recién llegada les miró muy seria y Tsunade se levantó para hablar.

-Han atacado a dos Jounin fuera de la aldea, buscando información…Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo están cerca. Estamos intentando acorralarlos y detenerlos.

-Mi hermano, el chaval del Kyûbi y Kakashi Hatake, junto a un equipo bien formado, han salido en su búsqueda-A se cruzó de brazos, un poco más calmado.

El dolor de cabeza que tenía aumentó. Y se agarró instintivamente la cabeza con una mano.

-Creía que estaban cerca del País de los Campos de Arroz, junto a Orochimaru…-Mei apretó los dientes ante el dolor palpitante.

-Se ve que en el País del Agua, las noticias llegan mucho más atrasadas…-Comentó condescendientemente el anciano.

-Pensé que nos reuníamos para determinar que se debía hacer.

-Y así es. Hace un mes, cuando se dio a conocer esa noticia, comenzamos a movernos con más rapidez-Gaara negó con la cabeza-Pero hace unas semanas se les vio en la frontera del País del Viento con el País del Fuego. Casi al mismo tiempo en el que comenzasteis vuestro viaje hacia aquí.

-¡Entonces no es mi culpa que no haya recibido dicha información!

Esta vez no fue el Raikage el que bramó, sino la Mizukage, que se inclinaba amenazadora hacia el Tsuchikage. El anciano le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

-¡Tranquilizaos! Esto es una emergencia, de un momento a otro pueden capturarle-Exclamó Tsunade rodeando su escritorio-Y quiero saber quién está a favor o en contra de esto.

Los cinco se miraron. Fueron miradas desconfiadas y expectantes. Una grave voz, se alzó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-En contra de que Sasuke Uchiha y su grupo reciban un juicio, condenándoles directamente a la muerte…

Onoki y A levantaron las manos solemnes.

-A favor de que reciban un juicio, dictaminando una sentencia justa…

Gaara levantó de inmediato la mano y Tsunade le siguió.

-¿Y bien?

Mei se sintió incómoda ante la decisión que debía tomar. ¿A favor o en contra? La _frustración _de no saber qué hacer la mataba. Aquella decisión, junto a la preocupación que sentía por el jinchuriki del Hachibi y el intenso dolor que se acumulaba en sus sienes, la estaban dejando exhausta mentalmente. Pensó en las circunstancias en que le había conocido y después pensó en la edad que tenía.

¿Condenarle a morir, cómo muchos pensaban? ¿O darle una oportunidad de enmendar su error?

-Estuvo a punto de matarla, ¿eso la ayudaría con la decisión?

-Aparte de que un traidor de su aldea está con él, deberá someterse también al juicio.

Los del grupo de _en contra _intentaban convencerla. Y casi lo consiguieron, de no ser por las palabras del más joven de ellos.

-¡No estamos en guerra! Se decidió en la segunda cumbre de los Kage que todo criminal que fuese atrapado después de la guerra, recibiría el castigo por parte de la aldea a la que pertenecía. Por las circunstancias que se presentan, dicho criminal nos pone a todos en esta decisión.

-Y uno de ellos ni siquiera se sabe de qué aldea procede-Completó la Hokage-Seguiré firme en mi decisión por motivos personales.

Mei sabía que la actual líder de la Hoja había sido compañera de Orochimaru, pero no entendía porque decía aquello por el chico moreno portador del Sharingan.

-¿Tengo la opción de aplazar mi votación?-Los cuatro se sorprendieron-Me gustaría meditar antes de dar mi veredicto.

-Sí.

Con esa simple respuesta por parte de la rubia, abandonó el lugar. Su cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero lío. Las palabras se enredaban en su cabeza y no podía deshilacharlas para conseguir formar una frase concreta.

Se vistió y salió a la terraza superior del edificio, mirando toda la aldea. Se sentó en la barandilla y se puso a pensar.

¿Qué era lo correcto en aquel momento?

**-"Ttebayo!-**

-¡Vote a favor del juicio!-Era un chillido lastimero-¡Por favor!

Mei la observaba desde la barandilla. Su pelo rosa caía por su espalda hasta un poco más debajo de los omóplatos y sus ojos verdes, más claros que los suyos, estaban inundados de lágrimas. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Sakura le estaba suplicando, por _él._

-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?-El dolor de cabeza aún no remitía y el chillido de la mujer le pareció como un afilado cuchillo.

-Tsunade-shishou me lo dijo cuando fui a su oficina. Me llamó para informarme de que le habían visto cerca de la aldea y quería que supiera lo que iba a pasar…

-Ma…mami.

Los ojos de la Mizukage se desviaron hasta el pequeño que se aferraba a la camiseta de su madre. Al ver su pelo negro despuntado, cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

-No quiero que mi hijo se quede sin padre.

El niño tendría los ojos de un color verde oscuro, pero era igual a su _padre_. Se forzó a no levantar la voz cuando habló.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho, insensata?-Sakura alzó la vista-¡Tienes un hijo de un criminal de rango S! ¡Sí alguien se entera de que ese niño…!

-Si alguien quiere tomar medidas contra mi hijo, pasará por encima de mí.

La Mizukage pensó que se le partiría la cabeza en dos en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo sucedió? Se supone que…

-Vino a buscarme-La mujer comenzó a explicarse, mientras que dejaba de llorar-Hace casi un dos años y medio. Me prometió muchas cosas, me dijo que volvería pronto. Y reconoció que me amaba.

-¡Te podía haber matado!-Siseó Mei enfurecida-¿Le creíste todo lo que dijo?

-Sí…Y ahora él está aquí-Acarició la mejilla del niño, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa-No le estoy pidiendo esto por la aldea ni porque mi maestra me lo rogase…

Mei cerró de nuevo los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volverse sorda. Sabía lo que iba a decir y dudaba de su decisión. No quería seguir dudando.

-…se lo pido por mí. Por mi hijo. Por Sasuke.

-Mira yo…

-¡Por favor! ¡Muchos fueron juzgados e hicieron cosas mucho más terribles! ¡Él se merece una oportunidad!

Eso bien lo sabía ella, pues había presenciado juicios de criminales que se habían ido descubriendo a lo largo de los años. Mei estaba confundida, pero cuando sintió la inocente mirada del niño se le aclaró un poco la mente.

-Sí no hubiera querido ver a Ichiro, no le habrían visto y todo esto no sucedería…

El pequeño alzó la cabeza hacia su madre al escuchar su nombre. Y trató de llamar la atención de su madre.

-Vete…por favor.

-¿Qué?

Mei había saltado la barandilla y se encontraba ahora encima del tejado, sentada. Miraba al frente, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sakura dio un leve paso, pero la mujer lo escuchó.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

Lo hizo, un tanto asustada. Mei quiso que todo se aclarase y que la dejasen volver a su casa. Había aceptado todo ese tipo de situaciones cuando le dijeron que ahora ella era la Mizukage. Pero nunca le habían dicho que tomase una decisión así. Ni mucho menos sabiendo lo que pasaría. ¿Debía eliminarle solo por ser un criminal de rango alto? ¿Debería estar a favor de aquel juicio?

La mirada del niño volvió a su mente. ¿Y si en un futuro se enteraba de toda la verdad?

Entonces sería como un círculo vicioso. Cómo la pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Una y otra vez. Sabía porque la Hokage había estado a favor de todo esto.

Y sabía cuál era la decisión correcta.

**-"Ttebayo!-**

-¿Cuál es tú decisión, Mizukage?

-¿A favor o en contra?

No solo se encontraban los Kage en aquella gran sala. También estaban reunidos los líderes de los clanes de Konoha, que se habían enterado del asunto durante el día junto a los 11 de Konoha, debido a que la mayor parte de ellos había salido en busca del forajido.

-Espere un momento, Hokage-sama-Un tímida pero fuerte voz se alzó-Sé que en este tema las decisiones ya están casi tomadas, pero como futura líder de mi clan y sabiendo lo que ocurrirá, ¿qué es lo que queréis conseguir matándole?

-¡No tienes ni idea, Hinata!-Tsume Inuzuka se levantó de su asiento-¡Él es el centro de todos nuestros males! ¡Así se acabará esto! Se nota que todavía sois jóvenes…

-¡A veces los jóvenes sabemos más que los viejos!-Gritó, dejándoles extrañados a todos, Hinata.

-¡No lo parece, sobre todo los del clan Hyûga!-La replicó con furia la mujer.

-¡Ya basta!-Tsunade se levantó del sitio, consiguiendo el silencio-Las peleas entre clanes se dejan para fuera de esta sala…

-Le recuerdo Inuzuka-sama que una Hyûga es de su familia y a pesar de su juventud, le ha dado tres nietas de una sola sentada. Todas sin ningún vestigio del clan de su madre.

Las palabras de Naruto acallaron a la mujer, que se volvió a sentarse refunfuñando. Hinata volvió a tomar asiento al lado de su padre, que le dirigía una mirada entre orgullosa y avergonzada.

-La decisión ha pasado a mayores y los únicos que pueden votar son los Kage-Explicó el Raikage de pie-Matarle hará que pague por todo lo sucedido durante estos diez años.

-Y no solo eso, la gente que lleva ese dojûtsu en la sangre está destinada a hacer cosas terribles que podrían llevar a las cinco grandes naciones a otra batalla. ¡Y no hablo sin saber, señorita!

El Tsuchikage, a pesar de su ya demasiado avanzada edad, mantenía su fuerte carácter y le importaba muy poco lo que pensasen aquellos jóvenes que habían sido compañeros del hombre al que estaban intentando eliminar.

La mención de la palabra _batalla _hizo que a muchos les hormiguearan las cicatrices que llevan ahora bajo las ropas. Quizás tuvieran razón…

-Si pidieran la opinión de los clanes, el clan Uzumaki se pone a favor del juicio hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

Las palabras de Karin resonaron en la sala. Naruto y ella eran los únicos que quedaban de aquel clan, ya que si había alguien más no había hecho acto de presencia, y lo estaban intentando restaurar. Su número total ascendía a seis miembros, cuatro de ellos eran apenas críos.

Aquella frase desató una lucha a voces en la sala. Los líderes de los clanes se gritaban, debatiendo de forma poco civilizada. Los futuros líderes eran incluso peores que sus padres y comenzaban a acercarse demasiado unos a otros. Los Kage, menos Mei, también alzaban la voz más de lo necesario y de vez en cuando un puño golpeaba la mesa.

-Una simple persona hace temblar a una sala llena de personas poderosas. Él solo quiero regresar y vivir lo que no ha podido.

El murmullo de Sakura pasó desapercibido por todos los presentes. Por todos, menos por la Mizukage. Que se mantenía sentada, con los codos sobre la mesa, sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza a punto de estallar, a su derecha. Killer Bee percibió que se movía de forma lánguida al intentar ponerse de pie, por lo que se movió a su lado con discreción. Un par de ojos verdes algo oscuros miraron al hombre moreno.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?-Le dijo casi al oído-¡Parece que no pinta nada bien la cosa!

-Cállate, necesito parar esto.

Sakura les observó sin moverse. Giró su cabeza, observando ahora a Naruto que sujetaba a Kiba por el cuello de la camisa mientras que Hiashi Hyûga perdía la compostura frente a Tsume Inuzuka. Los demás Kage se gritaban entre ellos y a los otros. Fue cuando las palabras empezaron a pasar a mayores, cuando Killer Bee decidió actuar para ayudar a Mei.

-¡Sois todos unos imbéciles, unos capullos!-Bramó el jinchuriki-¡Si no os calláis, os mandaré al zurullo!

-Bee…

-¡Ninguno va a votar, porque esto está a punto de acabar!-Sacó los tentáculos de Hachibi y comenzó a separar gente-¡Dejar a la Mizukage hablar! ¡Os impresionará!

Estaba subido a la mesa y le importaba bien poco a quién le daba con los tentáculos. Siguió allí hasta que se calmaron y volvieron a tomar asiento.

-Esto ha sido vergonzoso. ¡Vaya lata!

-Tú mejor cállate, imbécil.

-Qué seas el marido de Ino no significa que…

-Yo por lo menos no me escudo detrás de mi mujer, vago.

Shikamaru apretó los dientes ante el comentario de Neji. Podría ser el esposo de su mejor amiga, pero le debía un par de guantazos al otro gran genio de la villa. Temari, que estaba allí como guardaespaldas de su hermano, se quiso lanzar a por él, pero a Ino tampoco le importaba mucho lanzarse hacia ella por protegerlo. Y mucho menos le importaba que fuese la mujer de su mejor amigo tampoco.

Mei alzó la vista y se encontró con todos mirándola. Fijó sus ojos en los de Tsunade, suspiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo, Mei Terumi, quinta Mizukage de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, estoy a favor del juicio. ..

-Mizukage-sama…

-¡A CALLAR DE UNA VEZ! ¡PARDIÉZ!

Bee se bajó de la mesa y se puso tras la Mizukage, con los tentáculos del Hachibi a su alrededor.

-…para determinar una sentencia justa para Sasuke Uchiha. No lo hago por mi nación, ni por las demás. No lo hago por mí ni por mi seguridad. ¡Acaso os estáis escuchando! "Lo mejor para el clan…" o "lo mejor para la villa…"-Dio un golpe a la mesa-¡Asesinó a lo que pudo ser un terrible dictador que hizo cosas espantosas y atentó contra nuestra vida! ¡También acabó con la vida de un Akatsuki muy poderoso! ¡Incluso con el legendario Sannin Orochimaru, el cual representaba una amenaza aún peor!

-Mei-Tsunade la nombró para llamar su atención, casi adivinando el que iba a decir-No sigas por ese camino…

-¡No lo hago por ninguno de vuestros estúpidos clanes! Si no por un niño que necesita a su padre. Sasuke Uchiha será juzgado cuando se le atrape, para que en un futuro pueda volver a vivir su vida como ninja.

-¿Cómo que un niño? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Todos tenían la confusión pintada en sus rostros.

-Si se condena a ese hombre a muerte sin compasión alguna, ocurrirá de nuevo lo mismo. En un futuro se enterará de que pasó con su padre y buscará venganza. Será un bucle sin fin.

-¡Quién es la madre de ese niño!-Shikaku perdió la compostura.

-Si es cierto, esa mujer también será juzgada-Inoichi se puso de pie, golpeando con ambas manos la mesa.

-Y el niño…Tendrá que…

Chôza se quedó con la frase en la boca, ya que Sakura se puso en pie con el rostro contraído por la furia.

-¡Yo soy la madre de ese niño! ¡Y como le intentéis tocar, me dará igual si alguna vez os tuve respeto!

Ninguno se había dado cuenta del pequeño intruso que se había colado en la reunión sin que le vieran. Con el cuerpo tembloroso, se puso en pie y tironeó del yukata de su madre para que le cogiera en brazos.

-Mami. Arriba.

Se paralizaron cuando vieron el terrible parecido entre el niño y el criminal al igual que con Sakura. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Naruto se levantó, para posicionarse al lado de su compañera.

-¿Cómo le has ocultado? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-No por nada me mude de casa…Shizune me ayudó con todo. Apenas tiene dos años.

-Esta mujer no ha hecho nada, solamente amar a quién no le correspondía y aun así, nació este pequeño. Ella no tiene la culpa. Y la decisión ya está tomada…

Mei se tambaleó ligeramente, pero Bee la sujetó. ¿Dónde había quedado la _dicha_ que había sentido el día anterior? Aquel sentimiento la había llenado, pero salió de su cuerpo haciendo que se instalase un molesto dolor dentro de su cabeza. Pero al vaciar todo aquel torrente de pensamientos…La _frustración _que sentía se había ido también y con ello el dolor punzante que la impedía pensar.

-La decisión es clara. Cuándo se atrape a Sasuke Uchiha, se le juzgará. Se acabó la reunión.

Poco a poco abandonaron la sala y antes de que el Raikage comenzase a replicar, Bee le preguntó con una sonrisa a Mei:

-Un poco de aire limpio te vendrá bien. ¿Quieres salir conmigo a comer?

Su sonrisa le transmitió un cálido sentimiento que calmó la tormenta que amenazaba con desatarse de nuevo en su cabeza. Asintió imperceptiblemente y antes de abandonar ella también la sala, dijo:

-¿Mañana nos reuniremos?

-Haré que te llamen, no te preocupes.

Tsunade le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero llena de agradecimiento. Después de aquello se fue junto al ninja de las Nubes, buscando por Konoha un sitio tranquilo para comer.

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido? **Me merezco otro review?_

_A partir de este capítulo todo se centrará en Mei/Killer Bee, ya que he tenido que explicar que está pasando. _

_Qué fuerte lo de Sakura no? xDD_

_Un bonito **review(; **que es gratis hacer feliz a la gente!_


	3. Ilusión

**_El de esta semana! _**_Espero que os guste mucho. ^^_

___**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto es el autor de Naruto. Solo los personajes que no reconozcais son míos._

* * *

_**Ilusión**_

* * *

Konoha por las noches era un lugar apacible y corría una suave brisa que revolvía el pelo suelto de Mei. Bee paseaba a su lado, comiendo castañas de un cucurucho de papel. Apenas habían cruzado tres palabras desde que salieron de aquella habitación, pero no sentían la necesidad de romper el silencio que había entre ellos. Algunos transeúntes les miraban curiosos, debido al extraño dúo que formaban.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí, creí que tu hermano me iba a matar.

-Si te hubiera atacado, se comería su estúpido golpe de un solo bocado-Masticó mientras hablaba, para tragar de golpe-¡Por muy hermano mío que sea, no permitiré que toque ni un solo pelo de tu cabeza!

-Gracias de nuevo, Bee.

Y siguieron caminando, esta vez un poco más cerca el uno del otro. Bee llevaba una especie de kimono de entrenamiento negro y gris holgado, que le hacía ver más despreocupado de lo que era. Mei pensó por un momento en que su aspecto casi no había cambiado, casi igual que hace diez años.

-No entiendo a estos tíos, anda que no han tardado en tener críos-Exclamó el hombre poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza-Ni si quiera tienen treinta años.

-Supongo que su vida como ninjas y después de tantas batallas, les hizo pensar en crear una familia. Pueden ser muy jóvenes, pero les envidio.

El silencio volvió. Mei pensó por un momento que hubiera pasado si estuviera casada en ese mismo momento. Quizás tuviera un par de niños correteando a su alrededor, peleándose entre risas por ver quién se ponía su sombrero de Mizukage. Y al llegar a casa, su marido le diese un pequeño beso en los labios y la estrechara entre sus grandes brazos. La voz de Bee la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yo también, ¡vaya que sí!-Miró al cielo estrellado-Me hubiera gustado tener un par de mocosos correteando por ahí…

-Todavía estás a tiempo, seguro que alguna mujer está buscándote desesperada por ahí…Queriendo tener hijos que rapean de piel morena.

-Pero yo no quiero a una cualquiera y todo aquello que pasó entre nosotros no se me olvida…

-Bee, por favor…

Se quedaron parados frente al río. La súplica de Mei fue completamente ignorada por el hombre de casi cuarenta y cinco años, que acortó la distancia entre ellos. Habían hablado pocas veces de eso y no quería que los sentimientos comenzaran a asaltarla de nuevo. Estaba cansada mentalmente.

-…porque a la única que quiero es a ti en esta movida.

No supo cómo reaccionar al sentir los labios de Bee sobre los suyos. El hombre tampoco supo cómo reaccionar cuando fue correspondido por Mei. Cinco años no son nada. Eso mismo pensaron hace diez años.

Cuando, entre lágrimas de inmensa felicidad, Mei había saltado sobre él al verlo de una pieza y le había besado con pasión. Cuando Bee se acercó al cuarto que ocupaba ella en el edificio donde se celebraba la segunda cumbre de los Kage, y se entregaron a los sentimientos que habían surgido entre ambos.

Cuando ella se despidió de él con un pequeño roce en los labios y partió a la mañana siguiente sin decir nada.

Se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos. Quizás la Mizukage no viese en los de Bee el amor que la profesaba, pero él sí pudo ver la nostalgia y el amor mezclados en los ojos de color esmeralda de la mujer.

-No sé si es lo correcto…-Murmuró Mei mientras sentía un molesto escozor en los ojos.

-¡Claro que lo es! Nos queremos. Me da igual que me dejarás allí tumbado, con el sabor de tus labios en los míos-Por una vez, Bee no rimó las palabras-Quiero una vida contigo.

-No te das cuenta-Un par de lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por el rostro de la mujer-¡Cómo puedes saber que me quieres cuando solo estuvimos juntos durante dos días!

-Lo supe cuando mi hermano me presentó a un buen puñado de mujeres-Su sonrisa cayó, formando una mueca seria-Cuando vi que ninguna de ellas, tenía lo que tú tienes.

-Necesito aclarar todo esto…-Bee alzó sus manos para tomar las de Mei, pero ella las apartó bruscamente-Estoy confusa…

-Me dieron a escoger y no quise a ninguna…

Mei le miró con el corazón en un puño. ¿Por qué tenía que estar confusa ahora? ¡Ella le quería! Era el único al que veía cuando de vez en cuando su mente era asaltada por escenas de un posible futuro. Era él el que la recibía con una gran sonrisa y la estrechaba entre sus enormes brazos. Era a él a quién veía en los rasgos de los dos niños que correteaban a su alrededor, riendo. ¿Por qué ahora las dudas venían a su cabeza?

-…Pero si me dieran a escoger de nuevo, gritaría a los cuatro vientos, que te quiero a ti, ricura-Se arrodilló frente a ella-¿Y tú? ¿Qué dirías?

-¿Por qué?-Algo en su interior comenzó a revolverse, ansioso-¿Por qué me amas?

-No me preguntes porqué te amo, porque tendría que explicarte porqué vivo.

Era tan irreal toda aquella situación que pensó que era un sueño. Después de años y años de ignorar por completo el tema, ahora se veían y ocurría todo esto. No quería hacerse ilusiones tan rápido. ¿En serio era ese el hombre al que quería? ¿Aquel que estaba de rodillas frente a ella?

-No…

-Déjame diez días para demostrarte que todo lo que digo es verdad-Bee volvió a ponerse en pie-Déjame conquistarte como alguien normal, preciosidad.

-Yo…yo…

Pero el hombre se marchó, dándole un delicado y suave beso en la mejilla. Creí que la iba a presionar, pero en cambio tomó aquel estúpido tartamudeo como un sí. Y ella pensó que quizás conseguiría aclarar sus dudas en ese tiempo.

Un tiempo en el que el jinchuriki del Hachibi se ganaría el corazón de la Mizukage. Aunque tuviese que hacer el ridículo frente a ella.

**-"Ttebayo!-**

Salían de nuevo por la puerta del despacho de la Hokage. Habían firmado más papeles durante tres horas, discutiendo amenamente sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior y las decisiones que se tomaron, parecía que ninguno estaba de humor para reunirse.

Mei quiso volver a su habitación pero alguien la interceptó. Un chico de veintitantos años castaño le entregaba una nota.

-Me han pagado doscientos ryo para hacerle llegar esto, Mizukage-sama.

-¿Quién te ha pagado?-Murmuró casi sin voz.

-Me hizo prometer que no abriría la boca. Lo siento.

-Supongo que gracias…Dile a quien sea que te haya pagado que ya me lo has entregado.

Apretó el papel entre sus manos y pasó de largo. Pero de nuevo, el mismo chico la cogió de la muñeca con delicadeza.

-Creo que esto no está bien, pero que le parecería si la invitara a comer. Dicen que si el estómago está lleno, el corazón está contento…Por lo que usted sonreiría.

Mei apenas esbozó una suave sonrisa para el chico, que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Me invitas a comer y ni siquiera sé tu nombre?

-Konohamaru Sarutobi-Sonrió el chico de ojos negros-Entonces…

Le escuchaba mientras abría el papel disimuladamente para ver su contenido. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando leyó la frase que había escrita.

"_Te espero en Ichiraku a la hora de comer, Hana-chan quiere que nos acompañes"_

Sonrió levemente recordando a la niña, pero su corazón latió desbocado cuando supo de quién eran aquellas palabras.

-Lo siento mucho, creo que ya tengo planes Konohamaru…

-Oh…

-Además, ¿qué chica se fijaría en ti si te viera con una mujer que podría ser tu madre?

Le besó una mejilla y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal. Al llegar a las calles de la aldea, se tomó con calma el trayecto hasta el restaurante. Se paró frente al Ichiraku cuando llegó y entre las cortinas vislumbró a Killer Bee jugando con Hana.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la _ilusión _volvió a brillar en sus ojos color esmeralda. Ese simple hecho no pasó desapercibido por el hombre, que con una espléndida sonrisa, pensó que haría lo que fuese para conquistar de nuevo a esa mujer.

Porque por ella había merecido la pena esperar diez años.

* * *

_**¿Qué romantico todo no? **Pobre mujer, está hecha una lío! No sabe ni lo que quiere!_

_Aunque no lo parezca, las rimas de Bee son dificiles de hacer eh?_

_**Reviews(;**  
_


	4. Pena

_**HEY! **Aquí me tenéis otro viernes con mi actualización semanal de Explosión. Preparaos para la actualización de otro de mis fics el domingo y también para un shot que subiré dentro de un rato o mañana :) Espero que os siga gustando esto! Agradezco el review esta vez a **Kisame Hoshigaki **que lo dejó en el cap anterior! Arrivederci!_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama enrevesada es mía!_

* * *

_**Pena**_

* * *

Volvía a estar en las calles de Konoha, paseando con parsimonia. El tiempo había dado un cambio brusco y ahora unas nubes grises amenazaban con soltar el cargamento de agua que llevaban. Mei sonrió ligeramente ante eso, le encantaba la lluvia y el sonido de los truenos. Y estaba segura de que Chôjûrô estaría a su lado bajo la lluvia, hablando amenamente de algo que les hubiese sucedido en aquellos días. Mientras que el aburrido de Ao miraba por la ventana como caía la tromba de agua…

-Lo siento Ao…No puedo seguir así.

Mei se paró al escuchar la voz rota de Shizune. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Pero Shizune…Yo te quiero…

-Y yo también…Pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo esperar eternamente.

Giró la cabeza para ver a Shizune hablando con Ao. Las lágrimas caían por los rostros de ambos y Ao tomaba la mano de Shizune, impidiendo que se fuese.

-¿Es por la distancia, verdad?

-Sí. Y porque hay alguien que me espera en casa cada vez que vuelvo del trabajo. Porque cuando lloraba pensando en ti, él estaba ahí para consolarme y decirme que llamaría a los chicos para que me llevasen contigo. Porque cada mes, el día de nuestro aniversario, él me compraba una cosa más diciéndome que también lo habías enviado tú…

-¿Y él te hace feliz? ¿Más que yo?

Ao agachó la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Temía la contestación de Shizune. Le tenía tanto miedo que quería volverse sordo para no escucharlo. No quería que los labios de su amada formasen un _sí, él me hace más feliz que tú_.

-Nadie ha conseguido hacerme tan feliz como tú durante siete años. Pero…quiero formar mi familia y creo…que tú no eres la persona indicada.

A Mei le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Esa confesión era cruel? Claro que lo era, pero tenía la verdad grabada en cada palabra y con eso no se podía jugar. Ao la miró a los ojos, se acercó tambaleante a ella y besó por última vez sus labios. Y al separarse, tomaron caminos distintos y unas palabras sinceras, salidas del corazón, hicieron que Shizune soltara un breve sollozo antes de salir corriendo.

-Lo siento si no estuve contigo cuando más me necesitaste. Siento no haberte podido dar aquello que querías. Solo espero no ser un error en tu vida.

Ao se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un muro. Mei salió de la esquina y se sentó junto a él.

-Mizukage-sama…-Murmuró el hombre limpiándose las lágrimas, aunque sin éxito-¿Quiere algo?

-Solo quería pasar el tiempo con un amigo, nada más…-Mei le miró y puso una mano en su hombro-Últimamente no es que haya en abundancia, todo el mundo llamándome Mizukage-sama…¡Me hace sentirme una vieja!

Ao rió levemente ante tal comentario. Y Mei rió levemente también aunque en su interior su propio comentario le cayó como una piedra de veinte kilos. En el cielo, un trueno resonó con fuerza, anticipando a las pequeñas gotitas que comenzaban a caer.

-Hacía mucho que no me quedaba bajo la lluvia…

-Eso es porque te estabas volviendo como la gente de este sitio, te gustaba el calor y el buen tiempo-Mei se levantó y Ao la siguió-¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?

-No, no quiero que sienta pena por mí. Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar, ya soy demasiado mayor, creía que aún tenía treinta años…Supongo que ha durado lo suficiente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta pasar frente a la torre del Hokage. Ahí, el hombre se disculpó con Mei diciendo que se iba a su habitación a descansar, que no tenía ganas de seguir caminando. Ella, simplemente, siguió caminando bajo la lluvia. Miró como algunos civiles paseaban bajo paraguas grandes, con las compras del día. Tenían una vida tan despreocupada…

-¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Chôjûrô daba vueltas a su futura esposa mientras reía como un loco. Ayame se sujetaba a él con fuerza para no caer al suelo. Mei pensó que todo aquello era una broma del destino. ¿A uno le dejaban porque no era el indicado para tenerlos y al otro le habían regalado un pequeño incluso antes de casarse? Era de locos.

-¡Mizukage-sama! ¿Se ha enterado ya?-El chico soltó a Ayame y corrió hacia su jefa-¡Voy a ser padre!

-Felicidades Chôjûrô.

Solo pudo componer un sonrisa y revolver sus cabellos con fuerza. No le salía decir nada más. Tenía las palabras atrancadas en la garganta, de nuevo. Felicitó también a la futura madre y siguió con su paseo.

**-"Ttebayo!-**

-El tío de la floristería me dijo que no era una tontería…

Mei miró algo seria a Bee. Le tendía un gran ramo de flores blancas preciosas y se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso.

-…me dijo que si regalaba estas flores a alguien era porque de verdad la quería.

Las cogió y aspiró su aroma. Levantó la vista pensando de pronto en lo que sucedió por la mañana. ¿Qué pasaría si aceptaba, al final, estar junto a Bee? El hombre notó que la cara de su amada no era de increíble felicidad como se esperaba, sino de auténtica preocupación. Tomó asiento a su lado e hizo que girase el rostro.

-Hey…¿Qué pasa belleza?-Bee alzó las cejas-¿No te gustan las piezas?

-Sigo sin estar segura….¿Si al final acepto, cómo sé que no me dejarás?

-Quiero ser todo para ti. ¡Estaría loco si volviera a dejarte escapar!

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a mirar al exterior del puesto donde estaban. Un toldo les resguardaba de la lluvia. Mei notó la mano de Bee apoyada en su muslo izquierdo y se atrevió a posar la suya encima. El hombre le dio la vuelta a su mano y cerró sus dedos, al igual que ella, formando una simple prisión.

-Creo que estoy empezando a…

Y Mei fue interrumpida por alguien que había aparecido en una voluta de humo. Era uno de los guardias de la entrada, Kotetsu.

-Acompáñenme, es urgente. Mizukage-sama….Killer Bee-san…

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Ahora mismo lo verán con sus propios ojos.

Los tres comenzaron a correr por la calle principal, de hecho fue como si se sumasen a los ninjas y civiles que recorrían la misma dirección que ellos.

**-"Ttebayo!-**

La sangre caía por el lateral de su rostro y cojeaba. Le llevaban esposado, al igual que a sus dos acompañantes. Los tres presentaban estados deplorables, siendo el moreno el peor.

Los abucheos de algún valiente que se atrevió a abrir la boca fueron silenciados por una rápida mirada asesina de ojos rojos como la sangre.

Los cinco Kage se hallaban reunidos, ahí bajo la lluvia. Con rostros estoicos. Y volvieron a caminar, de vuelta a la torre del Hokage. Un grupo de ANBU escoltaba al grupo, apartando a la gente que intentaba acercarse.

-¡Eran tus amigos!-Gritó alguien entre la multitud-¡Cómo pudiste atacarles, bastardo!

-¡SILENCIO!

La fuerte voz de Tsunade resonó por la calle, como amplificada, finalizando de inmediato lo que prometía ser una bonita melodía llena de insultos y demás cosas. Mei caminaba a su lado, echándoles miradas de reojo a los presos. Sasuke Uchiha no parecía el mismo que vio hace tanto tiempo, joven y pálido. De ojos tan negros como su pelo y tan impenetrables como un muro de hormigón. El pelo le había crecido, pero aún tenía esa forma rebelde por detrás, y la piel se había tornado de un ligero color trigueño. Una perilla negra se situaba tapando su mentón.

Al llegar a la torre, los ANBU les condujeron hacia una sala que Mei jamás había visto antes. Se componía de una tarima con una mesa alargada y sillas. Después, arriba, había una especie de balcón con algunos asientos. Era lo más parecido a un juzgado.

Los cinco Kage tomaron asiento y los tres presos fueron colocados frente a ellos. En la grada, Mei contempló a los 11 de Konoha, junto a Bee, Ao, Shizune, Chôjûrô y algún que otro conocido. Alguien se aclaró la voz y pronunció:

-Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hôzuki, Jûgo de Tenpin…Durante tres días se os juzgará en base a lo que ha sucedido a lo largo de diez años…-Tsunade era la que presidía la mesa.

De pronto, como si subieran el volumen gradualmente, una risa descontrolada reverberó en la estancia. Suigetsu miró de reojo a Jûgo, al igual que Sasuke.

-¡Sera mejor que me encierren bien bajo llave antes de esto, Hokage-sama!-Fue un bramido socarrón que retumbó.

-Basta, Jûgo-El portador del Sharingan miró a Mei a los ojos, ya que ella le observaba-Por favor, continúe.

Mei pudo ver en aquellos ojos negros una chispa de esperanza. El hombre de pelo naranja calló cuando su jefe se lo mandó, sabía perfectamente que debía mantenerse en silencio y controlado. Paseó la mirada entre los tres apresados y Suigetsu hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. Y luego, se volvió a fijar en las gradas, en concreto en unos pequeños ojos verdes oscuros, que observaban de nuevo todo con gran expectación.

Fue entonces cuando sintió _pena _de nuevo, como si fuese una manta que la agobiaba en sobre manera, asfixiándola por unos instantes. Tomó aire varias veces y se preparó para aquello que prometía ser muy largo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les ha parecido?** __Bien no? En algún momento tenían que aparecer, pero antes presentaron batalla! VAYA QUE SÍ! jaajaja Siento si algún personaje es un poco OoC pero recordad que es por las situaciones a las que se enfrentan. _

_En realidad es "Tenpin no Jûgo" que como traducción sería "Jûgo de las Escalas". Me encanta pero aquí no es el protagonista, ni mucho menos._

_¿Qué habría dicho Mei si Kotetsu no la hubiera cortado con su aparición? CHI SA! CHI SA! (QUIÉN SABE! QUIÉN SABE!)_

_Dejar un precioso **review(;**_


	5. Sumisión

**_Hola! _**_Este capítulo viene un poco pisando fuerte, al igual que dos fuertes personalidades que se van a enfrentar. Gracias por los reviews _**_Kusubana Yoru_**_ y no te preocupes, que a Mei ya no la volverán a chantajear nunca más. Lo de Sasuke, lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo mejor^^_

_**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto._

* * *

**_Sumisión_**

* * *

Tres días.

El primero, dónde se sentencian todos los delitos.

El segundo, dónde se obtienen respuestas.

Y el tercero, dónde se aplica un castigo.

Mei se golpeó la frente con la pared. Hacía por lo menos siete horas que no salía de aquella habitación que le habían asignado nada más llegar. Siete horas en las que tenía que pensar en un veredicto.

Siete horas que pasó con las manos en la pared y la frente apoyada en esta. ¿Qué podría decir?

Muerte.

Condena.

Libertad.

Tres opciones bien definidas. ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba llevar por los demás? Parecía que desde que había llegado a Konoha, su mundo se regía por las decisiones de los demás. Había votado a favor, porque un crío de apenas dos años y medio la había mirado con sus ojos verdes oscuros. Él parecía el único inocente en todo ese asunto. Y creyó que no merecía vivir sin un padre.

Pero debió de pensar con cabeza fría. Era un criminal, no podía volver así por las buenas después de todo lo que había hecho. ¡Menos indulgente había sido cuando tuvo que juzgar a algunos criminales buscados en el País del Agua!

-Diez años…diez malditos años. ¡Y no podían pensar algo mejor que un asqueroso juicio!-Murmuró golpeando la pared-Parezco una niña pequeña que se deja influenciar por otros…

Escuchó una grave voz en su cabeza que la hizo confundirse. _¿Dónde está la mujer de la que me enamoré? ¿Desde cuándo Mei Terumi, la quinta Mizukage, se deja mangonear de esa manera?_ La noche anterior, Bee le había puesto los puntos sobre las íes. Le había dicho que se estaba volviendo demasiado blanda y llorona. ¿Llorona?

-Maldito imbécil. Yo no soy una llo…

_-Casi ha pasado una semana y no sirve para nada…¿Qué te está pasando, monada?-Él había soltado su mano de golpe._

_-No me pasa nada…_

_-Una blanda. ¿Desde cuando no eres tú la que manda?-Se cruzó de brazos-¿Dónde está la mujer de la que me enamoré?_

_-Bee…_

_-¡No! ¿Desde cuando Mei Terumi, la quinta Mizukage, se deja mangonear de esa manera?-Dio un paso hacia atrás-¡Decide de nuevo por ti misma, fiera!_

_-Yo…No sé que está pasando ahora…-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza-Estoy muy confusa y…_

_-¡Mi hermano tenía razón!-Gruñó Bee dando un pisotón en el suelo-¡Ahora te has convertido en una blanda y en una llorona sin ton ni son!_

Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y salió corriendo. Y desde el momento que había pisado la habitación, no la había abandonado. Se había hecho un basto vendaje en la mano, porque aquel puñetazo le había costado un poco caro. Nada que no se curase en un par de días. Pero tenía razón, ¿qué la estaba pasando?

-Mizukage-sama.

La cabeza de Shizune se asomó por la puerta pero no pasó ni un centímetro más, de hecho tuvo que retroceder antes de que un shuriken se le clavara en la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?-Tenía la boca pastosa, no le apetecía hablar.

-Tsunade-sama le pide que vaya a su despacho en este momento, para hablar. Sólo usted y ella.

Tomó una cinta que había sobre la mesilla y se recogió el pelo en un complicado moño. Siguió a Shizune en silencio, caminando descalza a diferencia de su acompañante. Fue anunciada antes de entrar en el despacho de Tsunade y al cerrar la puerta tras de si, solo supo mirar a los ojos de color miel de la Hokage con frialdad.

-Hokage-sama…

-¿Desde cuando dejé de ser Tsunade, Mizukage-sama?-El respeto tapaba por completo el enfado que tenían ambas, cada cual por sus motivos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-Obvió la pregunta, yendo al grano.

-Cómo no, de nuestro preso…No sé que hacer.

-¿Y quieres que te ayude en la decisión?

-Puede que sí, necesito un punto de vista neutro…

Mei se acercó un poco más al escritorio y apoyó sus manos en él. Volvió a mantener la mirada con Tsunade y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a cerrarla. Tsunade tragó algo de saliva y comentó:

-Creo que mi juicio se está nublando. Siempre he mantenido mi fuerte voluntad en contra de todos aquellos que cuestionen mis decisiones…pero ahora hay tantos factores que cambian mis decisiones que me abruma.

-Yo también estoy algo confusa. Pero sé exactamente lo que diré esta tarde y eso ya nadie lo va cambiar.

-Me lo ha pedido tantas veces, que solo con pensar en que debo elegir, me sale la palabra _libertad _con una facilidad pasmosa-La Hokage se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana-Es mi discípula después de todo, a sufrido mucho durante años…

-Pero una simple ninja-médico no tiene influencia sobre la líder de una aldea. Los Kage somos nombrados por ser ninjas con la capacidad de pensar con frialdad, por nuestras habilidades y nuestra capacidad de liderazgo.

Tsunade sabía que tenía razón. Pero Sakura…era casi cómo una hija, al igual que Shizune, para ella. Quizás aquello era lo que nublaba su juicio.

-Tú misma dijiste que sería un bucle sin fin si condenábamos a muerte a Sasuke Uchiha. La Maldición del Odio…

-¡A la mierda esa maldición absurda!-Gritó de pronto Mei-Tu decisión debe de ser igual a la nuestra, ese hombre puede que merezca la muerte, pero se librará de ella…Lo sé. Y ella…

Tsunade se giró furiosa cuando adivinó los pensamientos de su compañera. Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó amenazante a Mei. Pero la Mizukage no se intimidó ni lo más mínimo.

-No te atrevas a…

-¡Cualquiera que esté en contacto con un criminal de rango S será condenado a diez años de prisión, se determinó en la segunda cumbre de los Kage!-Refutó Mei juntando sus frentes y poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Tsunade-¡Todos estuvimos de acuerdo!

-¡No la condenaré por…!

-¡No solo es mi decisión!-Tsunade retrocedió unos pasos cuando Mei avanzó-Tuviste que controlar a tu discípula mejor, quinta Hokage.

-¿Y el niño qué?

-Eso ya no es decisión de los demás Kage-Mei se alejó, dispuesta a irse-Asimílalo. Esta decisión está ya tomada.

Cuando salió, el estruendo que hace la madera al romperse la acompañó. Durante el camino a su habitación sintió cada temblor que daba la torre del Hokage y que quién los provocaba era una rubia que se deshacía en lágrimas. Mei decidió vestirse, lentamente, aprovechando que le quedaba aún un poco de tiempo antes del juicio. Nunca había sido una mujer _sumisa _y ahora tampoco lo sería.

**-"Ttebayo!-**

Los ojos de Tsunade estaban levemente enrojecidos cuando se juntaron de nuevo los cinco Kage. Hablaron y discutieron de la condena, concordando en muchos puntos. Cuando A le preguntó a Tsunade si ella estaba también de acuerdo con la sentencia que iban a dictaminar, Mei supo que su _amiga _la Hokage había estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y al final, con una mirada dura y voz seria, aceptó. A Gaara le sorprendió aquella actitud, pero él también había estado de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Se presentaron frente a ellos los acusados y Mei dirigió sus ojos hasta el palco. Allí volvían a estar los 11 de Konoha con dos ANBU, uno en cada extremo, con la misión de cumplir su trabajo cuando se diese la orden.

-Jûgo de Tenpin, Suigetsu Hôzuki y Sasuke Uchiha-Comenzó el Raikage poniéndose en pie-Después de tres días de decisiones, los cinco Kage aquí presentes, determinamos que su condena es de veinte años de prisión por los crímenes cometidos durante los tiempos de post-guerra y antes de ella. Se les someterá a una técnica que les privará de usar chakra y cuando se acabe su condena, como medida preventiva, seguirán durante tres años más con dicha técnica hasta que los próximos líderes decidan reincorporarlos cómo ninjas activos.

Un par de hombres de grandes músculos hicieron que los presos se pusieran de pie y una altiva mujer de largo pelo negro y con ojos agudos cómo un halcón se acercó a ellos. Hizo un único sello con las manos y con una suave voz, parecida a un ronroneo, dijo:

-Jutsu ígneo: Prisión celestial.

Los tres fueron marcados de inmediato por la técnica, dejándoles tirados en el suelo retorciéndose. Hubo pequeño grito que fue ignorado. Al ver que el Raikage la miraba a ella, Mei se levantó y se puso frente a la mesa. Se aclaró la voz y comenzó:

-Según una de las leyes que se dictaminaron en la segunda cumbre de los Kage, toda persona que haya estado en contacto con un criminal de rango S será condenada a diez años de prisión. Por lo que, de acuerdo con los demás, Sakura Haruno, ninja-médico de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja…

-No…¡NO!-Dos voces se sincronizaron al momento, una de ellas jadeante.

Los gritos de algunos de los ninjas que se encontraban presenciando el juicio se alzaron. Sobre todo los de Naruto e Ino. Mei no se dejó intimidar y prosiguió:

-…Será sometida a la misma técnica de privación de chakra y condenada a permanecer diez años en prisión.

-¡Vieja! ¿Por qué permites esto?-Gritó Naruto intentando pelear con los dos ANBU que tomaron por los brazos a su amiga-¡Tsunade!

Sakura miró con odio a Mei cuando llegó a la tarima donde se encontraban los Kage. Ella no retrocedió ni si quiera, de hecho se acercó. Naruto fue detenido por Shikamaru, que le sujetó por debajo de los brazos, ya que pensaba lanzarse contra la Mizukage. Otro ANBU apareció de la nada con un niño en brazos.

-¡Ichiro, no!-Sasuke y Sakura intentaron resistirse a la fuerte presión que ejercían sobre ellos.

-Jutsu ígneo: Prisión celestial.

Las mismas marcas que habían cruzado la piel de los tres criminales, cruzaron el pecho de la mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor. Tsunade se levantó entonces, cómo queriendo acercarse a su discípula, que la miró con una silenciosa súplica en sus ojos. Se acercó al ANBU que tenía al niño y dijo:

-Yo me ocuparé del niño.

-Se levanta la sesión entonces.

Bee se dirigió rápidamente hacia Mei. Ella solo le hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole que la esperase fuera. Miró por última vez a los cuatro detenidos antes de que aquella mujer de aspecto extraño hiciese unos cuantos sellos con las manos y desapareciese junto a ellos y los dos hombres forzudos. Había hecho lo correcto, intentaba convencerse. Pero al notar la fría mirada de Tsunade sobre ella, dudó. Quizás aquellas decisiones no habían sido muy ortodoxas, pero había visto cosas peores, por lo que solo deseó que a su compañera se le pasase con el tiempo. Y si estaba resentida con ellos, que los perdonase en algún momento.

**-"Ttebayo!-**

-Ahora me dirás que no tengo corazón, que soy una mujer de hielo.

-Mei…

-He visto cosas mucho peores. Familias enteras en prisión. Niños que no han corrido la misma suerte que ese niño y han ido a un orfanato. Clanes enteros exterminados.

-Hey…

-¡Lo merecían! ¡Y esa chica aún más por haber ocultado a un criminal!

Bee capturó los labios de una histérica Mei. La mantuvo encerrada entre sus brazos, impidiéndola escapar, aunque ella le diese golpes en el pecho con bastante fuerza. Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire y dijo:

-Puede que no haya estado del todo bien esa decisión, pero incluso yo sentía que era lo correcto-Se señaló el pecho, cerca del corazón-Aquí, en el corazón.

-Me parece que tres días más aquí no serán muy agradables.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca? ¡Ya te dije que si intentan tocarte les parto la boca!

-Un día más y después Ao, Chôjûrô y yo volveremos a nuestra aldea.

Estaban separados por varios centímetros. Y el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos era algo incómodo. Bee no podía creérselo. Otra vez, otra vez le iba a hacer lo mismo.

-Hace diez años por mi hermano te marchaste, no querías ningún lío entre naciones declaraste…-Bee alzó un poco el tono de voz.

-Dijiste que te diera diez días para demostrarte que me amas, ¿no?-Interrumpió lo que el hombre rubio decía-Pues verás, yo no quiero esperar más.

Bee se impresionó ante el cambio de actitud de su amada. Que con una sonrisa, le había rodeado y besado su cuello. _Cómo lo había hecho la última vez._

-Creo que debemos zanjar algo que dejamos hace tiempo…

Y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la torre del Hokage. El jinchuriki del Hachibi olvidó por un momento cualquier pensamiento que cruzara por su cabeza y la siguió. Cuando Mei cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ellos, volvió a pensar que de _sumisa _no tenía nada. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

_**HOLO DE NUEVO! **Bien, la condena de Sasuke debe ser dura y Sakura pues ella se lo ha buscado, no se iba a salir tampoco de rositas. El niño, me da penita, asi que Tsunade lo acoge. El pobre es el único que no ha hecho nada! (bueno, engatusar a la gente con sus ojitos de cordero)_

_La técnica de sumisión de chakra, procede de la quinta película de Naruto, (Naruto Shippuden: Prisión de Sangre)._

_Espero por lo menos un **review(;**_


	6. Pasión

_**Bueno,** aquí me tenéis de nuevo. He conseguido actualizar este fic a tiempo gracias a un alma caritativa que me ha dejado su ordenador, porque el mío a muerto literalmente y todos los documentos escritos (capítulos nuevos y demás cosas) se han ido con él. Espero que os guste el último capítulo de **Explosión **antes del epílogo. Gracias a **Ichijouji Kany-chan **por su review! Y disfrutad!_

* * *

_**Pasión**_

* * *

_Nada puede salir mal._

Mei abrió lentamente los ojos por la tenue claridad que entraba por la ventana. Sentía los brazos de alguien rodearla y cómo pudo, se giró. Sonrió al ver las facciones de Bee, tan relajadas. Estaba profundamente dormido, pero la estrechó contra su pecho, como si temiese que se fuera.

_Era el momento perfecto._

Con uno de sus finos dedos, delineó con lentitud la línea de su barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Aquellos labios que no se cansaría de besar en lo que le restaba de vida. Sí, por fin se había decidido. No le volvería a dejar.

_Le quería._

-_Ni se te ocurra irte, pelirroja._

Iba a chillar con todas sus fuerzas, pero una gran mano le tapó la boca. Bee no se había movido, de hecho, seguía dormido. Pero la voz que salió de sus labios no era la suya. Estaba segura de que Bee no se estaba dando cuenta, ya que Hachibi había tomado momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo.

-_Mira, Bee puede ser muchas cosas y tener la boca tan grande que no le caben las palabras en ella-_La voz que salía de la garganta del hombre era más grave-_Pero no se merece que le abandones otra vez._

-No lo voy a hacer-Murmuró contra la palma de la mano de Bee-Nunca más.

-_Promételo-_Separó la mano de la boca de la mujer y la cerró en un puño-_Prométele a este viejo buey que no dejarás al mocoso este solo._

Soltó una suave risa al escuchar aquella palabra con la que le llamó. Cerró también su mano y chocó puños con el Hachibi, que mantenía el control en el cuerpo de su jinchûriki.

-Lo prometo-Separaron sus puños y añadió-Vas a tener que aguantarme a partir de ahora…

-_Te aseguro que más bien, ahora ya seremos dos los que aguanten a este animal-_Una gutural risa acompañó al comentario.

Un leve ronquido por parte de Bee, le hizo saber a Mei que Hachibi había dejado de controlarle. Sin previo aviso, el hombre se giró para estar bocarriba, llevándose con él a la Mizukage. Mei, que estaba sobre Bee ahora, paseó sus manos por el torso desnudo de su acompañante hasta llegar a su nuca, donde entrelazó sus dedos.

-Estás en una posición bastante alarmante-Murmuró somnoliento Bee-Yo no me fiaría de este tunante…

-Creo que el que no se debe de fiar eres tú y menos si estoy aquí arriba…

Le plantó un beso, lleno de _pasión_, en los labios, el cual fue correspondido de forma un tanto brusca. Soltó un gritito que fue callado por la boca del hombre, que había dado la vuelta a las tornas posicionándose él entre las piernas de Mei.

-Todavía tienes que aprender del menda, pelirroja-Fue dejando un camino de besos a través de su cuello-Ya te avise, _¡no quiero decir lo que le haría si la coja!_

-Pues enséñame, vamos a tener mucho tiempo…

Puso una de sus piernas en la cintura de Bee, dándole a entender que retomará lo que hacía horas habían dejado. Él puso una de sus manos en la espalda baja de Mei y la otra en su nuca. Y la besó de nuevo, cómo si sellara algún tipo de promesa.

_Y él la amaba con locura._

**-"Ttebayo!-**

-¡Mira padrino, él es mi nuevo amigo!

La pequeña Hana parecía emocionada, con sus ojos azul hielo brillando con intensidad. De su mano, iba un muy asustado Ichiro, dando pequeños pasitos.

-Y dime, ¿cómo se llama el galante?-Preguntó Bee con una sonrisa-Porque tiene buen talante.

El niño tragó, algo asustado por el gran hombre. Se acercó más a Hana, agarrándose de su chaqueta y mirándole por detrás de la niña. Hana soltó una risita, a veces no entendía que decía su padrino, pero quería presentarle al niño.

-Se llama Ichiro, no habla mucho pero mi madrina dice que es porque todavía no entiende muy bien-Se acercó un poco más a Bee, que estaba acuclillado frente a ella, y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído-Mi madrina dice que hoy es su cumpleaños.

-¡Vamos a comer ramen hasta hartarnos!-A Hana le brillaron los ojos aún más-¡No todo los días se cumplen…!

Extendió el puño hacia delante, para que el niño chocara con él y que siguiera la rima. Ichiro tragó y juntando su tembloroso puño con Bee, murmuró:

-Tre-tres años.

Mei no evitó sonreír con ganas cuando Killer Bee cogió a los niños y los colocó en sus hombros. Ichiro estaba colorado como un tomate, mientras que Hana le sonreía levemente dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Debo hablar con Tsunade-Aclaró Mei, haciendo que Hana frunciera el ceño-¡Vamos, id!

Ante una sorprendida Tsunade y un sonriente Naruto, Bee besó con algo de entusiasmo a Mei haciéndola soltar una risita nerviosa. El gran hombre salió de allí contestando al "_¿por qué has hecho eso?_ " de una Hana muy curiosa.

-Todavía no me hago a la idea de que después de todo, ellos no estén aquí-Comentó algo nostálgico Naruto, observando a Ichiro.

-Vamos Naruto, ve con ellos tu también o vete a casa-Exclamó Tsunade echándole de la oficina-Si decides hacer lo último, haz algo de provecho con Hinata.

Y así es cómo Tsunade se deshizo de Naruto, que colorado cómo un tomate, se fue murmurando algo sobre darle un hermanito a su hija de cuatro años. Mei cerró la puerta y sentándose frente a su amiga, dijo:

-Después de todo este revuelo, creo que ya es hora de marcharnos.

-Fuisteis convocados para eso y ahora nada os retiene aquí-Murmuró la Hokage poniéndose las manos en la tripa.

-Vamos Tsunade, no quiero marcharme de aquí contigo así. Te aprecio mucho-Mei la sonrió de forma amable.

-Esa estúpida…No es vuestra culpa que ella sea una crédula y haga cosas imprudentes-Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no duro mucho en su rostro-¿Y ahora que hago yo con un niño de tres años?

-Creí que tenías experiencia en cuidar niños…

-¿Yo? Shizune tenía trece años cuando nos fuimos de viaje y sabía hacer muchas cosas por si misma. Y Sakura tenía su misma edad y no fue una niña difícil.

-Hasta que creció.

Tsunade soltó una risa baja. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás, soltando de golpe todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

-Ese niño…No tiene la culpa de nada y aun así ha salido algo perjudicado.

-Míralo por el lado positivo, ese niño será un verdadero encanto cuando sea más mayor y tú le deberás enseñar muchas cosas más. Serás cómo su madre.

-Su madre de sesenta y cinco años.

Rieron algo más por la aclaración. Entonces una única duda invadió de pronto la cabeza de Mei. Y una terrible sensación de pánico la comenzó a ahogar. Tsunade se preocupó al ver a la Mizukage tan pálida y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te ocurre?-La miró a los ojos-¿Te preocupa ese mastodonte que te has echado como _novio_?

-No, no es Bee el que me preocupa. Es, bueno, más bien soy yo…¿Y si quiere tener hijos?

-Todavía no entiendo que quieres decir, Mei.

-A Bee se le ve encantado cuando está con Hana y todo eso. A lo mejor, quiere que tengamos hijos. Pero yo…he escuchado que a mi edad no es adecuado…

-Acabáis de empezar y ya hablando de todo eso-Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y posicionó delante de Mei-Cómo médico, debo decirte que sería un embarazo de riesgo en todo caso…Pero si decidís aventuraros en todo eso, ven a visitarme, tendré algo preparado.

-Te lo agradezco, de veras.

Mei se levantó, parándose frente a Tsunade. Estrecharon sus manos con algo de fuerza y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Después, cómo si se hubieran olvidado de sus respetables puestos, decidieron irse a celebrar por lo primero que se les pasase por la cabeza.

Porque la pelirroja sabía de la extraña adicción al sake de su compañera y ella tampoco negaba que le encantaba sentir aquella sensación de hormigueo en sus extremidades.

** -"Ttebayo!-**

-Espero que nos reunamos pronto y en mejores condiciones.

Tsunade despedía a los demás Kage en las puertas de Konoha. Tenía en brazos a Ichiro, que sonreía levemente. El Tsuchikage rápidamente se puso en camino, junto a Akatsuchi, ya que su nieta había decidido escaparse a la aventura un par de días antes con C, uno de los guardaespaldas del Raikage. Darui siguió a su jefe en cuanto este emprendió la marcha, yendo ligeramente más rápido para poder ver antes a Samui, su mujer, y a su pequeña Hibana.

Gaara volvió casi de inmediato a Suna ya que Karin, su cuñada, le había amenazado con hacerle algo que nadie sabía, si no veía a sus dos pequeños hijos cuanto antes. Ao simplemente esperó a su jefa dándole la espalda a las puertas de Konoha para no ver a Shizune en los brazos de Yamato.

-Hana-chan, no llores más canija-Bee abrazaba con fuerza a su ahijada-Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto.

-Pero yo…yo…-Hana dirigió la mirada a Mei brevemente.

-Te prometo que si no es así, le traeré dándole patadas para verte.

Mei simplemente sonrió y besó la frente de la niña, que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. Bee se separó de ella y tomó de la mano a la Mizukage.

-¡Choca de nuevo, moco!-Estiró el brazo e Ichiro chocó puños con él-¡Irás mejorando, piojo!

-Nos veremos.

-¡Mizukage-sama! ¡Espere!

Mei dirigió su vista al frente, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa. Chôjûrô corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas podían para alcanzarles.

-Chôjûrô, creía que tenías cosas que hacer hoy-Dijo con un tono de fingido enfado-¿No habrás dejado sola a Ayame, haciendo todo?

-¡No, no!-Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín que hizo a Mei reír-Ella aún está durmiendo. Vine para despedirme de vosotros, aunque dentro de poco tengo que ir a Kiri a recoger mis cosas.

-Entonces, os quedaréis a vivir aquí…Pensé que Kiri tendría un par de habitantes nuevos.

Chôjûrô sonrió con algo de tristeza. Su jefa ahora ya no tenía aquella bonita sonrisa con la que le había recibido, por eso se limitó a hacer una cosa. Más rojo que un tomate, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Iré a veros pronto.

Mei le revolvió el pelo cómo a un niño pequeño y fue junto a Bee y Ao que la esperaban. Hizo un último gesto de despedida con la mano y comenzaron su camino de vuelta a casa. Una ardiente sensación comenzó a subirle por los muslos, concentrándose en la parte baja de su vientre, subiendo por su pecho y acabando en su nuca. Quizás era porque Bee la miraba intensamente, dándole a entender con sutileza que quería llegar ya a su destino. Y retomar aquel juego al que se habían vuelto adictos los últimos días.

Iban algo separados, por lo que Mei le lanzó un beso con la mano. Cómo reacción, el jinchûriki del Hachibi comenzó a reír lleno de dicha e incrementó la velocidad del paso. Ao pensó que ese hombre no estaba bien de la cabeza, mientras que Mei acompañaba a Bee con unas suaves risas.

Quién les iba a decir que aquella _pasión _irrefrenable que se habían demostrado, comenzaba lentamente a dar sus frutos dentro de la Mizukage sin que ninguno se diese cuenta.

* * *

**_PARARARARARARA PAM! _**_Parece ser que Mei, aunque en capítulos anteriores declaraba que se imaginaba con dos niños, tiene algo de miedo por quedarse embarazada. Y Bee, comportándose de esa manera, me enamora (?) me pareció bonito poner que la pequeña Hana e Ichiro fuesen "nuevos amigos" así el niño no será un amargado xDD Espero que os hayáis quedado con la copla de algunas parejas (Kurotsuchi/C ; Darui/Samui ; Kankurô/Karin) porque las dos últimas se han vuelto mis favoritas (aunque no he visto nada de ellas por el momento)._

_Esperad con el epílogo dejándome un bonito **review(;**_


	7. Calidez

_**Ohayo! **Os presento el epílogo de mi querido fic, **Explosión. **Me ha encantado escribirlo y proximamente haré algún one-shot de esta pareja o de otra pareja que haya salido (de secundarios!). Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review (**Kusubana Yoru, HinataWeasley789, Kisame Hoshigaki, Ichijouji Kany-chan**) y a tantos otros que lo hayan leido! **Gracias!**_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, son de Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

_**Epílogo: Calidez**_

* * *

_Nueve meses después._

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?

Mei sonrió maternalmente cuando sintió a la niña pegando su pequeña cabecita a su hinchado vientre. Acarició su rubia melena unos segundos y le preguntó de vuelta:

-¿Tú que nombre crees que le pondría?

-No sé, yo creo que será Kazuki-Dijo con entusiasmo-O Hachi. No, no, ¡Kei!

-No vas mal encaminada, querida.

La niña le sonrió, enseñando sus dientes. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo la podía querer tanto. Y eso que hacía solo cinco meses que estaba con ellos. La pequeña de tan solo cinco años había llegado en un visto y no visto; Bee parecía muy serio cuando vino con ella en brazos aquel día de otoño. Lo único que había entendido antes de que la niña se lanzase a sus brazos llorando, fue que sus padres no habían sido capaces de cuidarla como es debido y la habían dejado en el orfanato de Kumo. Después de eso, la niña había formado parte de su extraña familia. Mei todavía pensaba que su vida era de locos, ¡ni siquiera se había casado y ya iba a tener un hijo!

-Nanami, cielo, ¿me puedes ayudar?

-¡Claro qué sí!-Gritó con su aguda voz.

Mei se apoyó con cuidado en el brazo de Nanami y en el brazo del sofá. Cuando estuvo de pie, puso una mano bajo su vientre y comenzó a andar hacia la cocina.

-Cuidar a Mei es mi deber, para que esté bien su bebé-Canturreó yendo tras ella.

-¿Nanami?-La niña posó sus ojos ambarinos en los verdes de la mujer-¿Podrías llamar a Karui para que me ayude?

-¡Sí! ¡No te muevas!-Mei alzó las manos, sin tocar ningún utensilio-¡Vuelvo en…en…cinco segundos!

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, llamando a Karui a voz en grito. Mei soltó una risita al imaginarse la cara de puro pánico de la mujer, ya que se le estaba pegando ligeramente la paranoia de Omoi, su novio. Pensaría que le había pasado algo gravísimo y después llegaría a conclusiones extrañas. Agradecería eternamente a aquella muchacha todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

-¡Mizukage-sama! ¿Está usted bien? ¿La ocurre algo?

Karui apareció con Nanami colgada al cuello, señalando a Mei y diciendo _ayuda, ayuda _mientras tanto. Tenía la cara que había previsto y le temblaban un poco las manos.

-Deja las formalidades y ven a echarme una mano-Mei se estiró, intentando alcanzar algo de un armario de la cocina-No llego a coger los boles.

-Qué susto, creí que se ponía de parto y tendría que ayudarla a traer a su hijo al mundo-Alcanzó los boles mientras seguía hablando-Necesitaríamos muchas cosas y no sé muy bien dónde están aquí y…

Mei la escuchó parlotear y pensó que la podía hacer una pequeña broma. Se estaba volviendo muy despistada aun siendo ninja. A sabiendas de que era observada mientras cortaba un par de verduras, soltó el cuchillo de golpe y se llevó una mano a la espalda y otra al vientre. A Nanami se le abrió la boca de par en par y Karui soltó los boles que tenía en las manos.

-Por Kami-Jadeó de forma fingida, contrayendo el rostro-Karui, creo…

-¡Se lo dije! ¡Por Kami, por Kami!-Comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor apartando cosas-¡Qué viene, qué viene!

Mei le guiñó un ojo a Nanami y esta comprendió lo que la mujer hacía. Formó una mueca preocupada en su carita morena y tocó con cuidado el vientre de Mei. Se agachó un poco, haciendo como que miraba debajo del vestido verde que llevaba la mujer y soltó un gritito, llamando la atención de Karui.

-Karui-neechan, ¿qué se ve primero del bebé?

-¿Qué?-A pesar de la bronceada piel de la mujer, se notó que su rostro se aclaró del pánico.

-Es que…bueno…cre-creo que he visto un pie.

Karui no resistió y se derrumbó en el suelo de la cocina. Mei estalló en carcajadas y Nanami la siguió con sus risitas infantiles, ambas chocaron las palmas y dejaron a Karui tumbada en el suelo hasta que se despertase.

-Karui-neechan es muy graciosa, a veces se pone a decir muchas cosas y a regañar a Omoi-niichan, pero otras veces es muy sensible y se cae al suelo-Siguió riéndose Nanami, apoyando sus manitas de nuevo en el vientre de Mei-Te van ha caer muy bien, ya lo verás.

-Seguro que sí, Nanami-chan-Besó la coronilla de la niña y siguió haciendo la comida-¿Quieres huevo en el ramen?

-¡Huevo! ¡Huevo!

Vigiló de reojo como la pequeña daba vueltas con los brazos en el aire, saltando un par de veces por el cuerpo inmóvil de Karui. Mientras cascaba un par de huevos dentro del ramen, sintió un leve mareo que disimuló bien para no preocupar a la niña.

Se palpó el vientre y suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios al notar una patada de su hijo.

Cada vez faltaba menos.

**-"Ttebayo!-**

-¡Seré tu oneechan!-Murmuraba Nanami en el regazo de Mei, como si hablase con el bebé-¡La mejor oneechan de todas!

-Eso no lo dudo Nanami-chan-Comentó Mei mientras hacía círculos con sus pulgares en su vientre y en la tripa de la niña.

-Mei…¿Puedo preguntar una cosa?-Su voz fue un susurro.

Mei cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suave _aja _para afirmar. Le encantaba sentir aquella _calidez _que llenaba su cuerpo cada vez que estaba ahí, sentada en aquel sofá que había puesto Bee en el jardín junto a Nanami y su hijo no-nato. Sintió que la niña se removía en su regazo con cuidado y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Acarició su espalda y abrió de nuevo los ojos, encontrándose algo para nada bonito.

-¿Por qué lloras cielo?-La niña intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que caían lentamente por sus mejillas-¿Te duele algo?

-Es que…es que…-Se abrazó al cuello de Mei con fuerza y esta la sostuvo como pudo, sintiendo las tibias lágrimas en su piel-Yo me quiero quedar contigo.

-¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario?-Preguntó algo confundida.

-Yo…e-escuché que me lle-llevarían con Raikage-sama…-Nanami negó frenéticamente-No quiero, yo quiero quedarme contigo. Y con el bebé. Y con Bee.

-Pues claro que te quedarás, aunque tenga que fundirles a todos-Limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza-Aparte, ¿qué haría Kuroi sin su oneechan?

Los ojos color ámbar de la niña brillaron al saber el nombre de su, próximamente, hermano. Sin cuidado alguno, inspiró fuerte por la nariz y componiendo una sonrisa, dijo:

-¡Seré la mejor oneechan, porque quiero que mi ototo esté bien, yeah!

-¡Esa rima no está mal, pequeña!-Gritó una voz de vuelta-¡Pero aún tienes que aprender del menda, yeah!

El hombre cogió en brazos a la niña, que había salido corriendo nada más verle, y besó su mejilla. La puso sobre sus hombros y con cuidado levantó a su reciente _esposa_. Besó su vientre por encima de la tela y susurró:

-Muévete para papi un poquito-Bee hizo un trazado irregular con su dedo-Venga, venga, chiquitito.

-¿Y a mí qué, eh?-Mei alzó una de sus cejas pelirrojas, expectante-Por cierto, luego tu y yo tendremos que hablar.

Y dicho eso, se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa. Bee alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Nanami, preguntándole silenciosamente a la niña si sabía de lo que quería hablar la mujer con él. Pero ella solo se aferró a la cabeza del jinchûriki, apoyando su barbilla en ella.

-Bee-sensei, ¿por qué corría tanto?-Jadeaba Omoi tras él, estaba sin aliento.

-¡Entrad ya, la comida está lista!-La potente voz de Mei salió por la puerta.

-Cuando tengas todo este barullo…-Acarició las manitas de Nanami, que estaban en su cuello-…Lo comprenderás, capullo del zurullo.

Bee entró canturreando junto a la niña. Omoi les siguió, pensando que el día que le dijese a Karui que le gustaría tener un bebé probablemente no saldría con vida para ver a su pequeño.

**-"Ttebayo!-**

-¡Atención, por favor!-Bee se levantó del sitio, poniendo las manos tras su cabeza-¡Tengo algo que anunciar con fervor!

Mei le miró curiosa, pocas veces había hecho eso. Y tenía que ser realmente importante si lo hacía. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bee-sensei, ¿puede dejar de rapear por un momento?-Murmuró Karui, todavía algo mareada-Me da vueltas la cabeza aún.

-Nanami-chan, levántate-La niña se puso en pie sobre la silla-Quiero anunciar que…

-¡Sentimos el retraso!

Samui entró en el salón, seguida de Darui y una niña rubia de grandes ojos azules de apenas dos años que se agarraba a la pernera del pantalón de su padre.

-Llega a tiempo Samui-san-Exclamó Omoi sonriendo a su compañera-Bee-sensei iba a anunciar algo importante.

-¡Venga, callaos de una vez!-Chilló exasperada Karui-¡Hable, Bee-sensei!

-Os presento a la nueva integrante de mi familia-Señaló a la pequeña de ojos ámbar-¡Nanami-chan es a partir de ahora nuestra hija!

Los gritos de júbilo y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Mei solo sonrió todo lo que pudo, mientras se ponía en pie para abrazar a Nanami. No se esperaba aquello, pero lo había deseado fervientemente por cinco meses. Y es que aquella pequeña se había vuelto algo muy importante en su vida.

_Bum._

Mei se sujetó a la mesa del comedor, aferrándose tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos. Jadeó, intentando respirar con normalidad.

_Bum, bum._

Su rostro se contrajo de puro dolor. Sentía un líquido tibio resbalar por sus piernas. Y aquel dolor leve que había tenido durante toda la semana en la parte baja del vientre, había comenzado a volverse más fuerte ahora.

_Bum._

No le salía la voz, estaba de pronto aterrorizada. Tenía miedo incluso de moverse, por lo que estaba inmóvil, de pie, sujeta a la mesa con tal fuerza que incluso podría llegar a partirla en algún momento.

_Bum, bum._

-Bee…-Jadeó, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Por qué sentía ahora aquel pánico? ¡Hacía unas horas bromeaba sobre ello! Los presentes no parecían haber notado que hace exactamente cinco minutos que Mei se encontraba encorvada y totalmente paralizada del miedo.

_Bum._

_¡Grita! ¡Hazte oír de una vez, Mei Terumî! _Chillaba una voz en su interior. _¡No es momento de tener miedo! _

_Bum, bum._

Tomó aire y gritó. Claro que gritó. Seguramente se le había oído a un kilómetro a la redonda. Una contracción le vino y gimió con fuerza.

-¡BEE!-Todos la miraron esta vez-¡El bebé ya viene!

Y rompió a llorar, mientras el hombre se acercaba a su lado corriendo. Había algo en su expresión que no reconocía bien, pero entonces escuchó aquella parte de Bee que la tranquilizaba a en aquellos momentos.

-_Respira hondo, mujer. ¡Haced algo! ¡Llamar a un maldito médico!_-Hachibi había vuelto a tomar el cuerpo de Bee-_Tranquila, pelirroja._

-Bee…Le necesito, ahora. Por favor, déjale tomar control de su cuerpo…

-_Ahora mismo está algo indispuesto-_Explicó el bijû con voz tranquilizadora-_Yo te cuidaré mientras tanto._

Sintió una manita sobre la suya temblorosa. Apenas veía por culpa de las lágrimas que derramaba sin control. Gimió de nuevo y la pequeña mano apretó con un poco de fuerza.

-No tengas miedo…Papá y yo estamos contigo.

A Mei no le importó que una niña de cinco años sonase tan locuaz en aquel momento, solo sollozó con más fuerza. Karui y Samui habían comenzado a revolotear por el salón, la última con Hibana en brazos, mientras Darui había salido a toda prisa a encontrar un médico. Omoi estaba casi igual de aterrado que Mei, inmóvil. ¿Qué hacía él en estos instantes?

_Hablar._

-Mizukage-sama, yo la cuidaré-Exclamó con voz determinada al joven-Apártese, Hachibi-sama. Haga que Bee-sensei despierte cuanto antes, aunque tenga que lanzarle una bomba bijû.

Omoi solo supo sujetar a la llorosa mujer, mientras que el cuerpo de Bee se desplomaba en el suelo. Nanami apretó un poco más la mano de su _madre_, intentando darle algo de fuerzas.

Lo único que rondaba la cabeza de Mei, era muy sencillo. Una frase con cinco palabras.

_¿Dónde diablos estaba el médico?_

**-"Ttebayo!-**

-Es muy pequeñito-Susurró Nanami al ver a su ototo.

Bee, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, soltaba pequeñas lágrimas.

En uno de sus brazos se encontraba su primogénito, su único hijo de sangre. Con rostro tranquilo, dormido al parecer. Se podía diferenciar el color rojo bermellón característico de Mei en las finas hebras que cubrían la cabecita del niño. Pero por lo demás, según dijo Karui de forma alegre, se parecía a Bee.

Y en su regazo, viendo con cuidado al bebé recién nacido, se encontraba una Nanami curiosa y realmente alegre. Se agarraba al cuello de Bee con un brazo para poder inclinarse lo suficiente.

El hombre solo sentía una _calidez_ extenderse desde su pecho hasta cada trocito de piel de su cuerpo. Era realmente feliz.

Y su felicidad aumentó al oír la voz de su futura esposa.

-Bee…-Era débil y adormilada, algo irreconocible si conocías a Mei Terumî.

-Nanami-chan, ve con Karui y dile que te compre un zumo, preciosa-Besó su frente y la niña se levantó de un salto-Yo tengo que hablar con la pelirroja.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al niño. Mei le observó acercarse y sus labios temblaron al ver el bulto que traía entre los brazos. No estaba preparada todavía, volvía a tener miedo. O eso creía.

-Lo has hecho perfecto, tan perfecto cómo puede ser un mocoso-Bee sonrió, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas-Cógelo, toma.

-¿Y si le hago daño?-Murmuró Mei mirándole a los ojos.

-¡No le harás daño! Siendo como eres su madre, lo cuidarás como oro en paño-Canturreó pasándoselo con cuidado.

Mei se sintió extraña. El bebé recién nacido, desprendía un calor agradable y tenía algo sonrosadas sus mejillas morenas. Le acunó unos momentos y después, acercó uno de sus finos dedos hasta su pequeña nariz. El bebé dio un silencioso bostezo y entreabrió los ojos. Tanto Bee como Mei sonrieron con ganas.

-Son negros-Murmuró el hombre acercándose un poco.

-Cómo los de su padre, ¿verdad, Kuroi?

En ese momento entró de nuevo Nanami. Sus ojos brillaron alegres al ver a Mei despierta y con el bebé en brazos. Fue hasta Bee con pasos apresurados y el hombre la cogió en brazos, despeinando su melena rubia clara.

-Quién me iba a decir que aquellos diez días, terminarían así.

Rio con ganas, aunque le dolía el abdomen al hacerlo. Bee la siguió con sus profundas carcajadas, bailoteando con Nanami en brazos, que preguntaba a que se refería. Un _cuando seas mayor te lo contaré_ y un puchero adorable de la niña, hicieron que la pareja riera de felicidad de nuevo.

Bee había esperado diez años para obtener todo aquello que como jinchûriki se le había negado casi al momento.

Mei había conseguido por fin lo que por años creyó imposible, algo que se había resignado en conseguir después de tanto tiempo.

_Algo que su estúpida explosión de sentimientos había propiciado._

* * *

**_Muchas gracias de nuevo! _**_Por leer y darle una oportunidad! _

_Sé que os preguntaréis, ¿qué hace Nanami en todo esto? Pues digamos que Bee se encariñó con ella y Mei también, por lo que la adoptaron. ¿Qué hacen Samui, Darui, su hija, Karui y Omoi en casa de Bee y Mei? Samui-Karui-Omoi son el equipo de Bee, por lo tanto quería que estuvieran para anunciar la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia. Darui e Hibana van con ellos (porque me encantan y son adorables). _

_Sin más dilación, dejad algún **review!**_


End file.
